


Mile High Club (It's Just You and Me Baby)

by imjaebumism



Category: GOT7
Genre: But only a little, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 13:18:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3979462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imjaebumism/pseuds/imjaebumism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Jackson won’t stay still enough for Jaebum to fall asleep on his shoulder."</p><p>Jackson has this crazy idea that involves having sex in the bathroom of an airplane. Jaebum only goes along with it because he's really fucking tired.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mile High Club (It's Just You and Me Baby)

Jackson won’t stay still enough for Jaebum to fall asleep on his shoulder.

If he had any other choice besides his own hand on the armrest, he’d most likely rely on that instead of Jackson, but the aisle seat is nothing but relentless and he wishes that he had gotten the window seat like Youngjae. 

“Hyung.” Jackson’s voice is only slightly above a whisper because they’re five hours into their flight to L.A and it's a red eye so almost everybody on the plane right now is asleep save for Jackson and Jaebum. Of course Jaebum would be asleep if he had it his way. 

“What?” Jaebum sighs back. 

“I need to use the bathroom.”

Jaebum had been leaning his head against the back of his chair, his eyes closed but when he hears that he cracks an eye open and raises an eyebrow at Jackson, his expression incredulous. “And you’re telling me that why?”

Jackson smirks like there's an inside joke hidden somewhere that Jaebum is glancing right over and Jaebum is too tired, mentally and physically, to deal with Jackson’s mind games so he shakes his head, unbuckles his seatbelt and steps out into the aisle, giving Jackson room to get out. He figures that while Jackson is gone he could steal his middle seat and sleep the seven hours left of the flight away on Youngjae’s shoulder and he finds out that he kind of wants that more than anything at this moment.

But Jackson shimmies out of the seat and instead of walking the few rows down to the bathroom he turns right where he’s standing and faces Jaebum. That smirk is still on his face and a discreet hand creeps up Jaebum’s waist. Jaebum’s eyes widen and he takes the half a step back that the narrow walkway allows but Jackson just follows after him, his gaze alight and focused, “I think you have to use the bathroom too.”

“Jackson, we can’t-”

“Don’t you?” He raises eyebrow and turns away, walking down the runway and into the bathroom. He throws a meaningful glance at Jaebum and Jaebum sighs, looking at the middle seat wistfully, and follows that path Jackson took, his shoulders hunched over.

As he walks down the aisle he finds Jinyoung, Yugyeom and Mark snoring away a few rows down. A row before them Bambam is drooling onto their manager’s shoulder, earbuds blasting Justin Bieber loudly even over the sounds of the aircraft and passengers. Jaebum makes sure their manager is asleep too before he slips into the bathroom behind Jackson and he immediately regrets it.

There’s literally no room in the bathroom. There’s barely enough room, it seems, for Jackson all by himself, and once Jaebum has the door closed, Jackson is everywhere, every line of his body pressed against every line of Jaebum’s. Jackson looks up at Jaebum, a small, real smile on his lips as he reaches up and plucks Jaebum’s snapback from his head. He throws it onto the small sink and then his finger’s are in Jaebum’s newly black dyed hair and he’s pressing him into the door.

His other hand reaches up and slides the lock on the door. Jackson pauses for a second to bite his lip as he says, “I’ve never had sex on a plane before.”

And Jaebum nearly chokes on his own spit at that because he thinks at the back of his mind he knew exactly why Jackson had wanted him to come to the bathroom too, but hearing it outloud proves to be a completely different story. “Jackson. We can’t have sex in here.”

Jaebum’s always been just that, the voice of reason, the practical one that thinks of all the things that could go wrong with every one of Jackson’s hairbrained ideas. But he finds out soon enough that he’s not going to be able to get himself out of this one, that Jackson’s already 15 minutes and 25 seconds ahead of him, head in the clouds and eyes drowning in lust. 

“Yes we can.” He says, pressing his lips against Jaebum’s, as if he were sealing the words there, keeping them between Jaebum and Jackson. It’s only them. 

Jackson tastes like soda and overly salted peanuts on Jaebum’s tongue and it isn’t long before he stops resisting and pushes back, kissing the younger boy with a fervor. Jackson’s hand slips down to Jaebum’s belt while Jaebum’s fingers tangle in Jackson’s hair, pulling him closer, merging their mouths until their breathing each other’s air, feeling each other everywhere. 

It’s getting considerably warmer in the small cabin, and hands are everywhere, fingers making quick work of flies and buttons until Jaebum’s pants and boxers are around his ankles and Jackson’s hand is on his dick, tugging. The feel of Jackson’s callous finger’s on Jaebum is enough to having him panting against Jackson’s lips, mind drowning in friction as he feels himself grow impossibly hard in Jackson’s grasp.

“I want you to fuck me,” Jackson sighs against Jaebum’s lips and Jaebum looks down, taking in Jackson’s flushed cheeks, his lips bruised and swollen from the many times Jaebum used his teeth on them since the start of this little session. Teetering on the borderline of dazed and confused, Jaebum lifts up his hand and cups Jackson’s cheek, his eyelids heavy as he traces the outline of Jackson’s lips and leans down to kiss them. Once. Twice. Then Jackson is jerking Jaebum’s dick with his rough, dry fingers and Jaebum bangs his head when he leans it back against the wall too fast.

“Do you even have-”

“Lube?” Jackson finishes, holding out the packet to Jaebum. There’s two condoms in his hand too and Jaebum groans lowly, wondering how many times Jackson had thought of this, how recurring the thought was for him to be so prepared. “Fuck me, Jae.” 

“You have to be naked for me to do that.” Jaebum reminds, glancing down at Jackson’s still fully clothed body.

Jackson smirks and waits for Jaebum to grab the lube and condoms before he takes a step back. The bathroom is so small that he’s only about two inches away from where he had been before, but a rush of cool air hits Jaebum’s bare thighs and face and he whimpers as he rips open the condom with his teeth, already wanting back the warmth Jackson’s body supplied him with. 

He rolls it onto his dick and then opens the packet of lube, watching as Jackson pushed his jeans down and let them fall around his ankles, his underwear following. Pulling off his shirt, he turns so his back is to Jaebum and he bends at the waist over the toilet, his hands holding himself up against the back wall. 

Jaebum sighs up, the gust of air blowing his bangs off his wet forehead for a second before they fall right back down. He closes the distance between their bodies again, his hands massaging Jackson’s ass almost reverently as he looks down. He feels his dick twitch when Jackson bites back a moan but some of the sound falls through. Jaebum doesn’t lose focus, though as a finger slips between Jackson’s crack and he pulls his fingers back out, pouring the lube over two and slipping them both into Jackson’s hole.

Jackson’s hips buckle and he swears under his breath. Jaebum wants nothing more then to see the look on Jackson’s face right now, knowing how much he loves seeing Jackson’s eyebrows knit together, his teeth relentlessly tugging on his plump bottom lip as he wills himself to accommodate Jaebum’s fingers. If they’d been face to face Jaebum would press kisses to the base of Jackson’s neck, his cheeks, his forehead, tasting his sweat on his tongue and whispering words of encouragement into his ear as he pulled his fingers out just to push them back in. But he has no such luxury in such a cramped space so he just presses his fingers in as deep as they could go and scissors into Jackson’s heat, his face straight with concentration.

“Relax for me, babe. You have to relax.” Jaebum grunts, smiling when he feels Jackson do just that, the ring of muscle around Jaebum’s fingers loosening gradually, “good job. You’re doing such a good job.”

Jackson nearly mewls under the praise and Jaebum could almost see him preening, his head hanging low as he gives himself into the moment and all the stimulation. Jaebum catches Jackson’s shoulders moving and he knows the other boy is jerking himself off, uses that as confirmation if Jackson’s moans weren’t enough to tell by. 

Jaebum is the one that deems Jackson ready to take him and he pulls his fingers out, loving the sound Jackson makes at the loss. He pours the rest of the lube onto his hand and rubs it over all over his dick, wiping his hand off on his thigh and grabbing Jackson’s hips. He lines himself up with Jackson’s entrance, a groan slipping through his tightly clasped lips as he pushes into Jackson with the slightest bit of resistance. 

He feels Jackson tighten around him and it feels so good that Jaebum relishes in the feeling for a moment before pushing in further. His grip on Jackson’s hips get tighter but he it doesn’t get through the heat and lust or the feel of Jackson around his dick, that he might be hurting the younger boy. But at the back of his mind, he also knows that Jackson has never minded a few bruises. 

Jackson’s hands are balled into fists against the wall when Jaebum is finally balls deep, his entire dick buried deep inside Jackson’s heat. He’s being slightly considerate with the pause, allowing Jackson to get used to the feel of Jaebum inside of him, but Jackson pushes back, his voice heavy with sex when he groans out, “Jaebum, fuck me already.” Under his breath. 

Jaebum obliges. 

He pulls out and and snaps his hips forward forward at an alarming rate, but Jackson takes it all in stride, meeting Jaebum thrust for thrust when he can and going limp and pliant under Jaebum’s demanding grip when he can’t. 

“Fuck, hyung.” Jackson sighs, his voice beyond wrecked and the sound does something to Jaebum, throws him over the edge and he’s riding out his climax in Jackson, his breaths coming out in short, barely significant gasps. One of his hands had found a way to Jackson’s shoulder and that hand runs down Jackson’s damp back, pressing his fingers into the dimples right above his ass playfully before reaching around and cupping Jackson’s balls with one hand, the other around his cock.

The younger boy straightens and leans up against Jaebum, his head falling back onto Jaebum’s shoulder. Jaebum rubs Jackson to his climax, it really only takes two or three tugs before he’s coming all over Jaebum’s hand, his body giving out against Jaebum’s and suddenly Jaebum’s holding up Jackson’s limp, sweaty body.

Jaebum’s own legs are weak so he leans back and lands on the door, his head dropping forward on Jackson’s shoulder and his nose burying itself into his neck. In an absence of mind Jaebum licks at the sweat he finds there and laughs when Jackson shies away from the feeling.

“God, Jae, don’t.” Jackson sighs, but Jaebum hears the smile in his voice. Jaebum assumes he gets full use of his legs back when he’s stepping away, Jaebum’s wasted dick effortlessly gliding out of him. “That’s disgusting.”

Jaebum huffs in disbelief and pulls off the soiled condom with one hand, reaching for a wad of tissue with the other. “Yeah, cause fucking in an airplane bathroom is so high on one’s list of hygiene.”

“Fuck you.” Jackson bite back, grabbing his shirt from off the floor.

Jaebum’s in charge of the smirks this time and one breaks out freely as he’s rinsing off his hands, and pulling up his pants, “just did.”

Jackson chuckles and does the same, pulling up his pants and helping Jaebum bury away their used condoms under insane amounts of toilet paper in the trash. “I can’t believe you were the one that had been trying to stop this before.”

“Yeah, well, I’m glad you didn’t listen.” Jaebum says and Jackson stares at him for a while before reaching up and pulling him down for a kiss. It’s brief and over before Jaebum could push back and reciprocate, but Jackson doesn’t go too far when he pulls away. Not that there's much room to go too far anyway.

“We did it.” Jackson says into the breath of space between them and Jaebum raises an eyebrow.

“Did what?”

“We’ve joined the mile high club, hyung. Congratulations.”

Jaebum’s expression is still incredulous when Jackson slips past him and exits the bathroom first, leaving him confused and alone. He waits for exactly sixty seconds before grabbing back his snap back and following Jackson back to their seats, the moment officially through. Everybody he checks on on his way back is still blissfully oblivious, lost in whatever dreams overworked and tired idols have in cramped coach seats on overnight flights.

When Jaebum gets back Jackson is settled in, his phone already in his hand. He doesn’t look up when Jaebum sits down but he offers Jaebum his neck pillow and pats his shoulder twice, a half smile on his lips from what Jaebum could see. 

Taking the pillow, Jaebum places it around his neck and leans onto Jackson’s shoulder. 

He’s only roused awake when they’ve landed in L.A.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Lemme know what you thought and thanks for reading~  
> Visit me @ imjaebumism.tumblr.com


End file.
